Saudades
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: [GEEENTE, CAP. 6 ON! nem eu acredito!] Falta alguém... tudo que se sabe é que dói saber disso... quando vai mudar?
1. Special day?

A/N: Saudaçoes pessoas! o Aqui estou eu novamente, só fiz um reajustes na fic, mas acho que seria melhor ler de novo se vc pretende acompanhar a fic até o fim! '

Saudades

Chapter 1 - Special day?

Sakura acorda de manhã, esperando por mais um dia em que terá surpresas maravilhosas, como sempre acorda. E como sempre, se decepciona. Ela percebe que mais uma vez se enganou, tudo está normal, Kero jogava video game, e era uma manhã fresca de mais um sábado. Resolve sair de casa, dar uma volta, sem um destino exato. Ver como estão as coisas no "mundo lá fora", ver as crianças no parque, lembrar de coisas, de pessoas.  
Agora, em seus 15 anos, Sakura se sente sozinha. Sem a pessoa que ama, sem sua melhor amiga, apenas com a família, sem contar que está sem sua mãe.  
'Ar fresco.... chega até a dar frio... brrr.... como eu queria que ele estivesse aqui... para me abraçar e me aquecer...', Sakura agora assumia o que sentia para si mesma. Nunca quis admitir para ninguém que tudo que sentia por Syaoran era um amor eterno, um sentimento que dura sem ter data marcada pro fim. Sempre dizia: "Ah, era besteira de criança, não existe mais nada que eu sinta por ele." Mas sabia, sim, sabia que aquele amor era de verdade, que nunca foi apenas uma bobeira de criança, que foi uma paixão eterna, e ainda é.

Ruas silenciosas... agora passava de roller na frente da ex-mansão de sua melhor amiga e prima, Tomoyo Daidouji. Como sentia saudades daquela menina... sempre alegre, cheia de energia, pronta para filmá-la em qualquer aventura, sempre fazendo roupas maravilhosas. A saudade apertava cada vez mais seu coração. Que já não agüentava mais de tanto suportar aquele sofrimento... Olhava com dor para aquela mansão. Lembrava dos tempos que vinha comer bolo com Tomoyo e sua mãe, Sonomi. Agora pensava no sorriso de sua amiga e na timidez de seu amado. Eram as coisas que ela mais gostava. E agora ela havia perdido aquelas coisas... Voltava para casa de mãos vazias, e cada vez mais machucada por dentro. Cada vez que via aquela mansão, se machucava um pouco mais e prendia aquela dor no peito... sabia que talvez nunca tivesse aquelas pessoas que tanto amava de volta.

- Sakura! Vem, o almoço está pronto. - chamava seu pai, Fujitaka.

- Já vou, pai. - Sakura já havia subido e estava agora com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, chorando.

Desceu as escadas devagar, queria demorar. Queria sofrer sozinha, se afogar sozinha.

- Minha filha... o que houve? Por que seus olhos estão vermelhos?

- Nada, pai. Tomei um tombo na volta de roller, mas já está tudo bem.

- Tombo? Ahn.. então tá. Se sirva, a comida está ótima!

Sakura não disse mais nada. Se serviu, comeu e subiu ao seu quarto. Foi quando aquele telefone velho, cheio de poeira e teias de aranha tocou. Quem seria? Aquele telefone foi lhe dado por Tomoyo, e só ela, Syaoran e Kero tinham o número.

- Sakura? - era uma voz doce... ela conhecia aquela voz.

- Quem é?

- Aqui é Tomoyo! Sakura, que saudades!!!! Eu a vi passando na rua, achei que fosse imaginação minha, mas resolvi ligar pra você pra ter certeza.

- Você.. você tá em Tomoeda?

- Sim. Na hora em que você passou aqui na frente de casa, eu tinha acabado de acordar.

- Nossa.. mas que horas você chegou?

- Ontem, às 3 da madrugada. Vir de avião lá dos Estados Unidos é cansativo...

- Imagino! Tô morrendo de saudades de você e de Syaoran, Tomoyo... - Sakura sente que um choro está por vir, mas segura.

- Eu também... eu também estou, Sakura!

- Espere aí. Vou desligar.

Nem esperou Tomoyo dizer algo. Desligou, pegou sua mochila, colocou Kero, o telefone e saiu correndo de casa. Chegou na frente da mansão de Tomoyo, e apertou o interfone.

- Tomoyo Daidouji está, por favor?

- Sim. Vou abrir a porta.

A porta se abriu, Sakura entrou correndo. Deu de cara com a empregada já na entrada da casa.

- Espere na sala, vou chamar Tomoyo-san.

- Tá bem, obrigada!

Logo, chegou Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando e vermelhos de choro.

- SAKURA! QUE SAUDADES!!!!!! - saiu correndo e abraçou a amiga.

- TOMOYO!!!!!!!! EU PENSEI QUE NUNCA MAIS IA TE VER!!!!!!!!

- Mas.. me viu não foi? - sorriu levemente.

- É... er.. hehe - as lágrimas de Sakura caíam, agora. Mas ela estava feliz.

As duas começaram a rir do nada. Kero saiu afobado de dentro da mochila gritando:

- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA SAKURA????? QUASE MORRO SUFOCADO!!!!!

- Hoe? Aah, desculpa, Kerooo...

- To... TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!! - pulou em cima e abraçou a cintura da menina.

- Ah.. oi Kero! Quanto tempo, não é??

- É.... tempo demais, ó!!!

Continua...

A/N: Eu IA esticar esse primeiro capítulo, mas como foi escrito até aí e sei que muitos nem vão reler nada, resolvi deixar assim.. " Espero que gostem e revieeeew XD 


	2. Endless Pain

A/N: AAhh.. parei de escrever por um longo tempo, não foi? Nem sei se ainda to escrevendo. Isso aqui vai ser apenas uma tentativa. Mas gosto de ve que o que eu escrevia não era tão ruim. Agora lembro porque adorava escrever! ^^   
  
Bom.. Preparem-se, porque eu estou de volta! x} E... NAO ME MATEM O_o.. boa leitura! \^o^/  
  
~ Saudades ~  
  
Chapter 2 - Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero estão no gigantesco quarto de Tomoyo. Nada mudou. Os mesmos enfeites, bichos de pelúcia. Só a quantidade de fitas que parece um tanto assustadora. Tomoyo pega uma das fitas e abre os portões aonde se encontra o seu "cinema" particular. Ela coloca a fita no vídeo e, na tela, aparecem 4 meninas loiras e 3 morenas. Ah sim, uma ruiva, meio escondida. E com Tomoyo.   
  
- Sakura... essas são minhas amigas dos Estados Unidos! fazer intercâmbio afinal foi uma boa idéia. Conheci muita gente... Bom, essas são: Marcie, Jocelyn, Kelly, Mary (as loiras), Kassie, Anna, Apple (as morenas) e aquela ruiva escondida ali é a Mia... ela não gosta de ser fotografada, filmada ou coisas assim. Não sei porquê. Ela é linda! Mas bom, fazer o quê. Como andam as coisas por aqui, Sakura? - tirou a fita (elas falavam em inglês na fita e Sakura realmente nao prestou atenção no que falavam) e colocou outra, e na tela apareceram 3 meninos. Dois morenos e um loiro.   
  
- As coisas por aqui vão.. monótonas... vivo esperando por algo importante acontecer. Demorou, mas aconteceu! - sorriu para a amiga. Que saudades que tivera.   
  
- Bom saber que ficou feliz em me ver, Sakura! Estava morrendo de saudades! Bom.. esses são: Richie, Allan (os morenos) e... Luke! - Tomoyo olhou para a tela e seus olhos brilharam, enquanto seu rosto avermelhava.  
  
- Hum.. Luke, hein? - Sakura sorriu para a amiga, percebendo que havia algo ali. Algo que ela sempre achou que para ela, nunca aconteceria. Estava feliz por sua amiga. Mas não podia deixar de pensar o que aconteceria com ela. Será que aconteceria com ela, algum dia? Será que seria amada?  
  
- Hehehe.. o Luke é um cara legal, querido.. tudo de bom, eu diria! Ele até parece um pouco com você, sabe? Na personalidade!  
  
- COMIGO? Hein?! - Sakura estranhou, mas sempre soube do amor que sua amiga sentia por ela. Mas sabia que Tomoyo acharia alguém certo pra ela. Seja lá quem fosse, não era ela.   
  
- Ah, ele é super meigo. E além do mais, ele é LINDO!  
  
- Ah, isso eu admito! Hehehe...  
  
- Mas bom, esses são os meus novos amigos! Um dia te levo pra lá e você os conhecerá!   
  
- Me leva?! Tá louca???   
  
- Não, por quê estaria?  
  
- Ai, Tomoyo! - Sakura lembrara que Tomoyo era rica. Podre de rica. E ficava mais rica a cada segundo. Sonomi nem em casa estava. Sentia saudade dos cházinhos que a mãe de Tomoyo preparava para paparicar ela. Era tão engraçado!  
  
Sakura passou o dia inteiro com Tomoyo, e elas conversaram. A conversa foi de amigos novos para o tal amor novo (que Tomoyo não afirmou ser namorado ou não..) e para tudo que podiam falar. A única coisa que ficou de fora foi.. foi aquilo que mais machucava Sakura.   
  
- Bom, Tomoyo, meu pai vai ficar preocupado, é melhor eu ir pra casa! Amanhã você pode passar lá em casa. A gente pode até combinar de sair. Segunda vai ser um dia cheio! As aulas no segundo grau são bem difíceis aqui.. não sei se lá nos EUA era a mesma coisa!   
  
- Ok, mas... Sakura? Só mais uma coisa, sim?  
  
- Diga.  
  
- E... Syaoran?   
  
- ...O que tem ele?  
  
- Ele não.. ligou? Não mandou cartas?   
  
- Não. - Sakura abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.  
  
- Hum.. ok. Boa noite, Sakura. E cuide-se! Amanhã eu passo na sua casa de manhã cedinho e a gente sai, e conversa, ok?  
  
- Ok. Tchau Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura foi pra casa, sem querer pensar em Syaoran, em Hong Kong, em Meiling, em nada. Nem em Tomoyo. Tomoyo lembrava captura de cartas. Quarta série. Que lembrava Syaoran. Que lembrava Meiling...   
  
Sakura se levanta, está num lugar escuro. Tudo está coberto por sombras. Ela se sente dolorida, machucada. Sozinha. O que era aquilo? Vê... meu Deus, Syaoran? Não quer acreditar que é ele. Vira a cara. Vê Meiling. Não aguenta, dói cada vez mais. Cai de joelhos no chão, esfrega o rosto, limpa o rosto das lágrimas violentamente. Não quer mais sofrer, chorar. Chega!  
  
Sakura abre os olhos e ve o teto de seu quarto. Se senta na cama e percebe que está toda suada, e que estava chorando.  
  
- Foi um sonho.. como pode um sonho doer tanto?  
  
Sakura se levanta, caminha até o banheiro e se olha no espelho. Vê uma face cansada e sofrida. Lava o rosto e volta para a cama, se deitando e tentando dormir. Revira a noite inteira. Não consegue parar de pensar no sonho, pensar nas dores.. tinha medo de voltar a sonhar. Ver ele de novo? E ela? Não! Estava cansada. Chega. Levantou-se, trocou de roupa, desceu, colocou seus rollers e saiu de casa, sem avisar ninguém. Nem Kero a viu.   
  
Andou pela cidade, sem rumo. Viu um parque. O parque. Lembrou-se de Syaoran a consolando. Onde ele estaria agora? Por que, deois de tanto tempo, ainda o amava tanto? Sentou-se no balanço, fechou os olhos e se balançou de leve. Deixou o vento acariciá-la, imaginando Syaoran, sempre. O balanço parou. Ela parou. Ela dormiu...  
  
Continua..  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: Ok, me chamem do que quiserem, eu não estou em forma pra volta a escrever, certo? Fazer o quê, né? =P Notem que eu usei Syaoran em vez de Shaoran. Nomes originais rulam! xP  
  
Review please? x}   
  
Continuo em breve se minha imaginação funcionar adequadamente! ^o^/ Até a próxima! ;D 


	3. Confuseness

A/N: Tá, é o seguinte: eu comecei essa fic assim que eu uploadeei o chap. 2. Ou seja, esse a/n era véééééío. Ou seja, eu apaguei ele. Hahahahaha... é. Parabéns. Mas taeee, leiam. Aliás, aí embaixo eu respondi os reviews do chap 2. Eu respondi na época né.. então sei lá, eu provavelmente já devo ter dito isso aí pras pessoas no msn, irc, whatever.. 

Shaoran-kun : valeu, mas eu ainda to enferrujada. Preciso de muito treino pra voltar a escrever a todo vapor! E muita leitura também! XP

Sharpner : Vou levar como elogio, ok? E você fez a proeza de assassinar o português com "testo". Mas tudo bem. Eu te perdôo. Mwahahaha. P E a razão de você nao ter entendido muito bem.. foi que você nao leu o capitulo UM neh o criatura pra entender uma historia (principalmente minha, porque eu sou muito preguiçosa pra rever atos nos capitulos seguintes), você tem que ler ela desde o início.

A/N²: By the way, eu fiz umas mudançazinhas nos capitulos anteriores hauhauha.. não me perguntem porquê... hábito maldito, mas acho que ficou melhor. Whatever XP

Lá vai: chapter 3! Boa leitura!

Saudades

Chapter 3 - Confuseness

- Sakura PoV -

Eu estava tão.. triste. Essa não era bem a palavra certa. Mas tudo se resumia a tristeza. Minha melhor amiga e prima estava fazendo intercâmbio no exterior. EUA. O amor da minha vida, recém-admitido, viajou de volta a sua terra natal, Hong Kong, e desde então lá está ele com sua "noiva prometida", de acordo com a última carta que Meiling mandou. Ela não está exatamente feliz com a notícia, porque sabe que ele gosta de mim (agora sei que já não gosta mais..) e que eu gosto dele. Mas, qual é a diferença? Nada poderia fazer. Apenas me mandou a carta, dando a notícia. Meiling e Syaoran se casarão assim que terminarem o colegial. Incrível. Maravilhoso. E ele? Nem uma carta. Nem um telefonema. Nada. Nem recado! Doía até pensar nele. Doía amar ele. Ainda dói. Tomoyo voltando para Tomoeda foi uma benção, mas ainda.. ainda dói.

Nesse parque... me aproximar dele até ajuda o machucado a crescer. Porque aqui ele me consolou. Foi tão triste. Foi sentimental. Com ele, nada é sentimental. Foi o máximo que poderíamos estar juntos num momento íntimo. A sós. Foi realmente triste. O que, na verdade, ele sentiu? Imagino se pra ele foi tão importante quanto foi pra mim. Hoje.. ele já deve ter esquecido. Então não deve ter sido tão importante. Por que tudo agora parece menos importante pros outros? Por que, do nada, tudo que eu penso e sinto parece tão.. exagerado? As saudades de Tomoyo.. o amor por Syaoran... tudo tão extremo. Vontade de sair daqui, de deixar meu coração ao vento, daí parava de doer. Mas pena que não é tão simples....

-----

Estava escuro. Sakura acordou. Levantou-se do balanço e esperou mais uma vez o vento acariciá-la. O vento frio da madrugada a fazia se sentir fria... talvez seu coração congelasse. Aí então não teria mais que chorar. Andou sem direção por mais uns minutos e resolveu voltar pra casa. Tossia e espirrava, direto. "Acho que fiquei doente.." pra ela realmente não importava. Não havia doença pior que a dor de um amor perdido. Não havia dor maior. Foi pra casa, deitou-se, e deixou o sono a levar embora. Ninguém notou que ela saiu, ninguém notou que ela voltou. Como sempre, não era notada. Não queria preocupar ninguém, mas queria voltar a ser a menininha bobinha que todos paparicavam. Adorava ser boba. Agora sabia de tudo, da dor que era amar alguém, e quanto mais pensava no que havia perdido, pensava na sua mãe e chorava. Nesse ponto, Sakura parara de olhar pro retrato de sua mãe. Doía, e começava a chorar, então parou. Tudo triste vinha e batia nela como se o choque fosse fazer tudo se dissipar. Infelizmente, era impossível. Acordou por batidas fortes na porta.

- ACORDA, SAKURA! Tomoyo está te esperando!

"Droga. Esqueci. Argh. Tudo dá errado. Todo mundo mudou comigo e eu não consegui mudar. Odeio meu jeito." Sakura ainda estava inconformada com o fato de nunca ter mudado e todo mundo sim. Ela sempre foi fora de hora. Fofinha, bonitinha. Adorável. Até sofrendo, era adorável. Odiava isso. Hoje, resolveu mudar tudo. Colocou o par de calças mais larga que tinha no armário, vestiu uma blusa de manga comprida e colocou uma de manga curta por cima, foi pro quarto do irmão, achou um boné velho e surrado, colocou ele ao contrário na cabeça e desceu. Espantou a todos mas Tomoyo tinha aqueles brilhos nos olhos.

- Sakura, você está LINDA! Adorei esse estilo.. "street"!

- Quê? Ai, droga...

- Por que droga? Você está muito linda!

- A intenção era parecer descuidada e feia. Mas deixa, to com preguiça de mudar de roupa. Vamos, Tomoyo?

- Vamos...

Tomoyo esperou saírem de casa e andarem um pouco, aí perguntou.

- Por que você está tão estranha? É.. ele?

- Em parte. Também o fato de eu me odiar. Odiar esse jeitinho 'kawaii'. Odiar que me achem fofa.

- Ah.. desculpa. Então, sou eu.

- Não, não, não! Tipo.. eu to enjoada de ser eu mesma, não é ninguém, sou eu!

- Ah, sei.

- Sério, Tomoyo! E também tem aqueles dois.. Meiling não pode fazer nada? Nem Syaoran? É totalmente inaceitável.... o fato de eles obedecerem sem um A.

- Realmente, também achei estranho.

- Por isso que passei tempos me perguntando.. será que se amam? E perceberam isso com o arranjo?

- Não! Eu sei que não..

- Como??

- ..Bom... Meiling gosta de outra pessoa.

- Quê? Ela?

- É. Tipo, ela me mandou uma carta uma vez e me disse tudo. Mas na carta que ela mandou falando do casamento, ela não comentou nada dele.

- Que estranho. Meiling é sempre tão persistente.

- É, também achei estranho, tanto que mandei uma carta perguntando sobre ele. Espero que tudo dê certo. Ainda não recebi resposta, e como está demorando, acho que algo está errado. Mas não s..

Ao virarem a esquina, elas vêem. Meiling. E outro rapaz. Sakura não podia acreditar no que via mas com certeza estava feliz.

- SAKURA! TOMOYO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Meiliiing!!

- Nossa, Meiling, são suas amigas? - perguntou o rapaz que estava ao lado dela.

- São sim, essa é Sakura e essa, Tomoyo. Te falei delas, não?

- Sim, sim... prazer em conhecê-las, sou Minoru.

- O prazer é nosso, Minoru. - Sakura respondeu e virou para Meiling. - Meiling... namorado?

- Hm.. é. Por quê? Algo errado? - Meiling sorriu sem graça.

- Não, nããão, nada! Syaoran também veio? - Sakura perguntou sem olhar nos olhos da amiga.

- Veio.. está no antigo apartamento dele, vendo se ainda dá pra morar.

- Morar? - o rosto de Sakura se encheu de luz.

- É... ninguém te avisou que a gente tava mudando pra cá?

- Não!

- Ah, eu mandei uma carta. Devem ter perdido no correio. É inútil confiar no correio.

- Tem razão. Tenho que ir, tchau! Fica com a Tomoyo!

Sakura saiu correndo deixando os três sozinhos. Correu até o antigo apartamento de Syaoran, mas não conseguiu bater na porta. Ou chamar Syaoran. O pensamento de que ele podia estar perto dela a assustava. Pensava no que falaria pra ele depois de tanto tempo. Como olharia pra ele. O que faria? Abraçaria ele? Ela estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos, e não ouviu o garoto a chamar e se aproximar dela. Ele segurou seu ombro e Sakura, sem medo, desconfiando que era algum ladrão ou ainda pior, segurou-o pelo pulso e o arremessou longe. Ao arremessá-lo, ela percebeu quem era. Nunca, na vida inteira, ela ficara mais vermelha.

- Você... está.. bem? - Tudo que ela queria era enfiar a cabeça no chão. Pensou tanto no que ia falar para ele quando o reencontrasse, acabou arremessando-o e indo perguntar se ele estava bem. "Grande maneira de dizer 'bem-vindo de volta' ao grande amor da sua vida, Sakura!" pensou.

- Acho.. hn.. que quebrei umas três costelas... mas, fora isso, tudo ótimo.. e aí? - Syaoran disse, primeiro, de cara feia, esfregando as costas, e então sorriu e olhou para Sakura. Olhou dentro dos olhos verdes dela, que clarearam com o tempo.

- Syaoran's PoV -

Meu Deus... tudo agora havia evaporizado de minha mente.. minha mãe, louca e arrancando os cabelos ao descobrir que Meiling e eu planejávamos fugir para o Japão sem nos casarmos, os sentimentos por Sakura, que eu não tinha certeza se ainda existiam, a saudades do Japão, de Tomoeda, das pessoas... tudo sumiu. A única coisa na minha mente era Sakura. Como ela estava linda, maravilhosa, perfeita.

Acho que ser arremessado pela única coisa na minha mente não deveria doer tanto. Aaargh. Mas aqueles olhos verdes, hahaha... só pode ser brincadeira, aqueles olhos são remédio pra qualquer dor.

------

- Meu Deus, me desculpa, por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor?!?!?! - Sakura já esperava a lavada de Syaoran, tinha CERTEZA que ele ia esnobá-la, como na quarta série. Imaginou que aos 15 anos ia soar mais sexy. Mas não levou lavada ou esnobada. Ficou ali, olhando para ele, sorrindo sem graça, e ele sorria de volta, sincero, perdido nos olhos dela. - Syao.. Syaoran?? Ai meu Deus, você tá bem?? Precisa de um médico?????

- Ahn? Médico? Não, não, eu não quebrei mesmo as costelas não Sakura, eu tava só brincando... - Syaoran derrepente ficou sério e com cara de abobado.

- Eu sei, pô! Mas.... mas, mas não é MINHA culpa se você fica aí com essa cara de bunda olhando pra mim! Achei que tinha entrado em coma, sei lá! - Sakura falava rápido, e seu rosto, a cada palavra, esquentava e avermelhava-se, cada vez mais.

- Calma, calma, num é assim né... - e então Syaoran olhou pro chão e começou a rir. Simples assim. E Sakura olhava para ele como se ele fosse um bobo da corte burro demais para tal cargo.

Sakura parou um minuto, enquanto Syaoran ria. Olhou para o rosto do garoto. Ele ria sem parar, levantava o rosto e não conseguia parar, então olhava para o chão novamente. Gargalhava mesmo. E ela viu aquele sorriso lindo, e parou pra notar como ele crescera e ficara lindo. Seu coração voou na garganta, mas ela já sabia controlar tudo que avançava-lhe a garganta nesse momento. O choro foi um ótimo treino. Então, ele não notou que o coração dela queria sair do peito de tão rápido que batia.

Ele parou de rir devagar, mas nisso ela já havia se sentado num banco e olhava para ele, pensando naquele rosto, naqueles olhos, naquele sorriso, naquele cabelo, tudo perfeito, o menino não tinha um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Estava impecável. "Droooooooga de hormônios!!!", ela não pôde deixar de pensar. Ele se aproximou dela, e sentou ao seu lado. evitava olhar para ela.

- Então.. er.. caham.. como vão as coisas por aqui em Tomoeda? - ele sorriu, mas não olhou para ela.

- Vão... espera. Não, nãonãonão!!! - Primeiro ficou furiosa, devagar, mas ficou. Olhava para ele com pura raiva nos olhos. E ele não percebeu. - Como se acha no DIREITO de simplesmente aparecer aqui assim??? Nossa, quatro, quase cinco, anos sem mandar UMA carta, sem ligar UMA vez, sem dar sinal de vida, a única vez que eu ouvi algo sobre você foi a carta de Meiling, anunciando o casamento de vocês dois. Pode parar aí, nem vem! - Sakura levantou e ficou de pé, afastada de Syaoran. Olhava para ele brava.

- Ahn?! - Syaoran olhava para ela, perplexo. Precisava de tempo para processar, porque até aquele momento estava ainda pensando em como Sakura havia mudado.

- Tá, já vi que você vai dar uma de burro ignorante, então tchau, já vi que tudo que passei nesse tempo foi em vão, porque você virou um alienado! - se virou para voltar para casa. Mas parou. Virou para ele novamente. - E IGNORANTE, CLARO! - e então, seguiu seu caminho, com passos firmes.

A primeira esquina virada ela desabou. Chorava, tremia, não entendia. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Acabara de explodir e insultar a pessoa que ela amava e por quem esperou por 4 anos, e se afastou dessa pessoa como se nada importasse, e agora desabara desse jeito? Perdera sua confiança no que dissera assim tão rápido, como? Como era complicado entender sua mente e seu coraçãozinho patético de adolescente...

Syaoran não sabia se parava pra pensar no que ela dissera, ou se ia correndo atrás dela. Achou a segunda opção mais óbvia, mas queira processar aquilo, queria entender, o que ela quis dizer com "tudo que passei nesse tempo"? Por que tanto nervosismo? Mas parou. Levantou, e andou em direção a casa de Sakura, sem nem ter certeza se recordava o caminho.

Continua....

--------------x-------------

A/N: Ahh num sei, parei meio que do nada ali né, mas acho que achei que já tava muito grande e considerando que já são 4 da madrugada, era melhor parar.... provavelmente só vou postar essa fic daqui há uns dias, porque ainda to sem internet, tá quando alguem ler isso aqui esse a/n vai parecer estranha XD Num sei, outra hora continuo essa fic.. To gostando dela xP  
Reviiiiiiiiiewwwww


	4. Friends

Saudades

Chapter 4 - Friends

Syaoran não precisou andar muito e nem apressar o passo. Andou dois quarteirões e alcançou Sakura, andando devagar e cabisbaixa. Observou-a de longe, percebendo que ela segurava um choro. Sentiu-se cada vez mais confuso com a explosão de Sakura, mas precisaria entender sozinho, era claro que Sakura estava sensível ao assunto.

Sakura seguiu em frente, sem coragem de levantar o queixo e empinar o nariz, com receio de que tudo que tentara manter estável nos últimos 4 anos se abalaria por um estúpido descontrole. Sentia vergonha de si mesma, e tentava arrumar desculpas para a falta de comunicação entre ela e Syaoran durante os últimos anos. Talvez ele não tivesse mais seu endereço. Não lembrasse mais seu número. Tivesse vergonha de lhe escrever, ligar. Fora proibido de se comunicar com Sakura, talvez? Pareciam desculpas viáveis, mas apenas existiam em sua mente.

Syaoran andava ainda atrás de Sakura, mas agora apenas pensava, olhando para o chão, como explicaria o fato de não ter ligado nem mandado cartas. Não podia dizer que era medo. Medo do sentimento deixar de existir em algum momento, e as cartas tornarem-se ilusões, enquanto as ligações tornariam-se um meio de ligar essas ilusões à realidade, mas sem a certeza. Mas descobria agora que o sentimento o perseguiria por um bom tempo. A anulação voluntária (por parte de Meiling e dele) do casamento arranjado fora a melhor notícia que recebera em muito tempo. Meiling já havia esquecido sua "paixonite" de criança por Syaoran e na verdade estava namorando escondida quando foi anunciado que o casamento dos dois já estava arranjado. Japão era a única escapatória. Sua mãe enlouqueceria, mas Syaoran não podia casar com Meiling de jeito nenhum, pelo menos não até saber se seus sentimentos por Sakura haviam desaparecido.

Meiling e Tomoyo foram fofocando, em direção ao antigo apartamento de Syaoran, sobre tudo que acontecera nos tempos em que não se viram ou se falaram. O namorado de Meiling, Minoru, vinha logo atrás, carregando as malas e não parecia muito irritado em ficar com a tarefa de carregador... bom, só um pouco. Ao perceber isso, um pensamento passou pela mente de Tomoyo, "Talvez essa quase-arrogância... ok, arrogância da Meiling é o que esse rapaz acha tão atraente. Até que é fofo, ele se deixando ser mula. Coitadinho, hihihi.."

Quando Sakura chegou à sua casa, já tendo controlado a ânsia de chorar, ela subiu direto ao quarto e se trancou lá. Ver Syaoran a fez pensar em quão estúpida ela fora em sonhar, mesmo por um minuto, que ele viera, como um príncipe encantado, pegá-la em seus braços e beijá-la, fazendo com que tudo, os quase cinco anos de sumiço e sem notícias dele, os quase cinco anos que Sakura tomou para si mesma para pensar no que faria da vida e recusara os garotos mais bonitos do colégio que a queriam, a breve ausência de Tomoyo, a falta que sua mãe faz cada dia maior, tudo mesmo, parecesse coisa de criança, o tipo de coisa que você ri e finge que não significou quase nada pra você.

Aí Sakura percebeu quanta raiva tinha dentro de si, e também percebeu que a maioria daquela raiva estava concentrada nela mesma. De repente tudo veio de frente, ao encontro dela, e bateu-lhe com tamanha força, que, digamos assim... a ficha caiu. Ela fora tão estúpida em esperar. Tão estúpida! Nunca deveria ter esperado. Dado tanta bola. Deveria ter aproveitado a vida. Arranjado mais amigos, namorados. Deveria, sim. Com Touya enchendo o saco dos seus namorados ou não, deveria! E pensou em Syaoran. Teria ele feito o mesmo? Será que fez? Passou esses quase 5 anos pensando nela? Ou namorou, aproveitou a paixonite de Meiling, fez milhares amizades?

Sakura sentiu um peso na consciência. De repente, nada do que pensava parecia-lhe importante. Queria mais é esquecer que Syaoran existiu na vida dela. Queria seguir em frente, arranjar amigos, ser normal, uma vez na vida. Como Tomoyo fez. Pensou em ir pra fora do país. Poderia ir pra Londres. Sempre quisera ver Londres. Os castelos, os campos, a neve... deveria ir pra Londres. Um ano, talvez? Poderia até fazer faculdade lá. Viver lá. Voltar para o Japão por seu pai e seu irmão, somente. E Tomoyo, claro, mas Tomoyo poderia visitá-la quando bem entendesse, afinal, é podre de rica.

Syaoran ficou do lado de fora da casa de Sakura, olhando para sua janela. Não conseguia pensar direito. Não podia imaginar o que Sakura quis dizer com suas palavras ofensivas. Mas pelo menos, depois de vê-la, descobriu que ainda a amava. O que ficou martelando na sua cabeça foi a frase "tudo que passei nesse tempo". O que ela passou? O que ele havia feito, além de não mandar notícias, que foi tão ruim assim? Lembrou-se que Meiling não tinha chave do apartamento e faria um escândalo se ficasse trancada do lado de fora. Virou-se e começou a andar, mas parou. Deveria chamar Sakura, acalmá-la, entendê-la. Tocou a campainha. Uma vez. Duas. Três. A cada "blééém" sua paciência se esgotava mais um pouco e ele ficava mais irritado. Quase como quando era criança. No meio da sexta vez, na qual ele alongou o "blééééééém", para parecer convincente de que não iria embora até que ela saísse e falasse com ele, Sakura abriu a porta, calmamente e com um olhar de mais pura indiferença.

- Caramba, por quê demorou tanto! É aleijada por acaso!

O olhar de indiferença fez Syaoran ficar extremamente irritado. Tornou-se novamente aquele pirralho irritante que era quando conheceu Sakura pela primeira vez.

- A casa é minha, eu atendo a campainha quando eu bem entender e SE eu bem entender. Atendi você porque espero que não vá demorar muito nossa.. conversa, espero?

- Ahn.. sim, desculpe-me, bom.. quero... quero que me explique melhor o que quis dizer com "tud..." err.. me explique porque sou ignorante e alienado primeiro. - e pausou, como quem se vê obrigado a ser educado - Por favor?

- Explicar o quê? Imaginei que você se conhecesse bem o bastante. Bom, me deixou aqui sem notícias suas e aparece, achando que eu ia fazer o quê? Te abraçar e dizer que você é minha vida? - "Ops", pensou. Não era pra ela ter dito isso... - Er.. você sabe, devido aquela "coisa" que tivemos quando éramos apenas crianças?

Falou "coisas" como se cada letra fosse pronunciada como se fossem palavras. Queria dar ênfase ao fato de menosprezar qualquer sentimento que um teve pelo outro no passado. Mesmo que esses sentimentos ainda existissem. Tinha feito seu plano: de Syaoran, seria só amiga, e isso se pudesse contrlar sua raiva perto dele. Partiria para Londres quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente. Iria e esquceria da existência de Syaoran. Pra sempre.

- Bom.. tanto faz. Explica, então, o "tudo que passei nesse tempo."

- Er... não quero explicar. Saco, me deixa em paz... eu falei algumas coisas que não devia, oras, acontece. Esquece o que eu falei, tá bom? - Nisso, Sakura forçou um sorriso. - É muito bom ver você de novo. Senti saudades de ter um amigo como você por perto.

"Amigo?", os dois pensaram. Syaoran, tomado por uma vontade de gritar, apertou os dentes e formou punhos. Amigo, claro. Claro! Foi tão estúpido em pensar que Sakura passaria 4 anos da vida dela pensando numa coisinha besta de criança, sendo que está tão bonita e deve ter tantos aos pés dela. Sakura sentiu aquela indiferença ser substituída por uma leve dor. E essa leve dor passou para nada. Ela sentia-se anestesiada do mundo. Era tudo que queria.

- T...também. Senti sua falta. Tenho que ir.. Minoru.. malas.. Meiling.. sem chave.. escândalo.. tchau.

Syaoran sentia uma raiva crescendo dentro de si e não fazia muito sentido ao abrir a boca, por isso apenas disse palavras disconexas. Sakura afundou-se no pensamento "Como se eu me importasse..." e fechou a porta assim que Syaoran se virou.

Continua..

---x---

A/N: Aeee, depois de um ano (olha a demora tá diminuindo XP) taí, o quarto capítulo! Espero ter melhorado a escrita, toda vez que releio minhas fics acho algo esquisito escrito. Espero que gostem! Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaase XDDDDDDDDDDDDD 


	5. Embarrassing situations

Saudades

Capítulo 5 - Situações constrangedoras

Meiling e Minoru estavam se acomodando no antigo apartamento onde Meiling e Syaoran moraram na quarta série. Que saudades que a chinesa sentira... já Syaoran estava sentado num canto, parecendo muito confuso e falando consigo mesmo. Ninguém se dispôs a ir falar com ele. Tomoyo já havia voltado para casa, estava preocupada com Sakura. Ao perguntar para Syaoran se ele havia a visto, ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e fez um careta. Estranho. Tomoyo imaginara que assim que Sakura e Syaoran se reecontrassem, esse momento seria o momento mais romântico de toda a história. Aparentemente, não foi o que aconteceu...

Sakura estava com a mente fixa em seu plano: Londres. Precisava conversar com seu pai e arranjar tudo, não poderia gastar seu tempo precioso. Kero poderia decidir se iria com ela ou ficaria com Tomoyo. O importante agora era manter sua mente bem longe de Syaoran. O mais longe possível. Londres era um bom começo. Trocou de roupa, se sentindo ridícula (e pensando, bem rápido antes de voltar a mente para Londres, "o que será que Syaoran pensou ao me ver vestida assim..?"), pôs seu pijama e foi dormir, muito embora ainda fosse 20h de um sábado.

Syaoran fez o mesmo que Sakura. Decidiu manter sua mente ocupada, ao invés de se estressar com a menina que o tratara tão rudemente. Saiu para comprar móveis novos, já que os que estavam em seu apartamento estavam aos pedaços de tão velhos. Levou dois colchões - dois de casal - na hora e pediu para que os móveis fossem entregues no dia seguinte. Saiu sozinho para jantar, após deixar os colchões no apartamento. Imagine sua surpresa a descobrir que Yue e Touya eram gerentes (que trabalhavam como garçons e maîtres quando preciso, sendo que hoje era preciso pois dois garçons estavam doentes) do restaurante que escolheu...

- Olha só! Mas se não é o moleque!

- Ah.. olá, Touya! - Syaoran abre um sorriso meio amarelo. Touya não mudara nada... ok, talvez tivesse crescido, parecia muito mais adulto. - O que 4 anos não fazem, certo?

- Senhor Syaoran! Como vai, rapaz? Como cresceu!!

- Yu-Yukito-san! - Syaoran levanta e faz uma reverência, mais para esconder seu rosto vermelho ("maldito efeito da lua..") do que para mostrar respeito.

- Sakura já te viu, moleque? - o moreno alto pergunta-lhe, chegando mais perto do rosto de Syaoran. Foi impressão sua ou Touya tinha um certo brilho assassino nos olhos?

- VIU! Viu sim, claro que viu! Nós.. conversamos! E.. somos amigos! Estamos bem! Muito bem!! - o rapaz treme um pouco. Afinal, o que poderia fazer contra o gigante irmão de Sakura? Nunca entendera o porquê do ódio de Touya por ele, mas preferia nem entender mesmo.

- Ah, sei... vamos ver, quando eu chegar em casa--

- Mas Touya! Deixa o menino chegar. Coitado! Não muda nunca, né, Sr. Syaoran? - Yukito veio ao resgate, para a felicidade de Syaoran.

- Claro, claro...

Syaoran não sabia o que fazer. Houve um silêncio levemente constrangedor e Syaoran viu-se sem fome e sem coragem de tratar Touya e Yukito como garçons. Sem cerimônia, Syaoran se levantou e se desculpou, dirigindo-se à saída.

- AH! Me lembrei de uma coisa. Preciso ir! Meiling me espera. Adeus, até outro dia Yukito-san, Touya! - e com essas palavras sumiu de vista. Andou rápido, pulou dentro do primeiro táxi que encontrou e mandou o taxista dar partida que já decidiria para onde queria ir.

Em casa, Tomoyo revia as fitas que gravara da prima na quarta série. Como sentira falta de desenhar roupas para ela. Na mesa em seu escritório esperavam um bloco de desenho e material para desenhar. Planejara desenhar vestidos para Sakura. Agora, aos 15 anos, tinha certeza: seria estilista. Nos Estados Unidos chegou até a receber propostas de estilistas famosas que eram colegas e amigos íntimos de sua mãe. Mas prefiriu manter sua criatividade para si mesma... queria mostrar tudo para Sakura primeiro! Sua prima seria sua companheira nessa jornada que queria tanto fazer, o quanto antes possível. E sua mãe apoiara a decisão; Sonomi entendia sua filha como ninguém. Sonomi era do mesmo jeito com Nadeshiko... e ver uma amizade tão parecida com a sua a fazia se sentir um pouco nostálgica mas, apesar da melancolia, feliz.

"Preciso fazer vestidos perfeitos para Sakura. Conhecendo ela, aposto que não fez festa de debutante, mas fará. EU farei. Como um presente... pela dor que sei que sentiu por ter sido deixada sozinha aqui." pensava Tomoyo, dirigindo-se ao seu escritório.

Esquecido dentro da mochila, Kero soltava fumaça pelas narinas. Não acreditava que Sakura teria se esquecido tão facilmente de seu fiel guardião! E justo ele, que queria tanto voltar ao seu videogame novo... Ah, não, queria jogar seu jogo! E assim, com esse pensamento irado, Sakura acorda ao ver o pequeno desastre (muito barulhento, também): Kero havia se transformado para sua verdadeira forma - é, aquela mesma, enorme, parecendo um leão sem juba - para livrar-se de sua prisão. Não só arrebentou a mochila como quebrou a escrivaninha sobre a qual ela estava.

- KERO!!!!! - uma espantada Sakura pula da cama no mesmo instante, vendo suas coisas todas espalhadas pelo chão e sua escrivaninha completamente quebrada.

- SAKURA!!! QUE FOI ISSO, ESTÁ TUDO BEM, MINHA FILHA?! - berrava Fujitaka, subindo as escadas apressadamente para checar o quarto da filha.

- Mas que maravilha... só me faltava essa!.. TÁ TUDO BEM, PAPAI, NÃO ENTRE!! LEVEI UM TOMBO.. NADA DE-... - com isso, a porta de seu quarto é escancarada e seu pai entra, muito ofegante. - ..mais! Oh, não...

Sakura olha em direção à escrivaninha mas não vê Kero. Olha para a janela e vê que ela foi aberta. Fugiu! Kero fugiu, deixando Sakura sem explicação para o que houve com sua escrivaninha...

- Puxa.. que tombo hein! - Fujitaka olha meio curioso para os restos da escrivaninha da filha e olha para ela novamente... - Espera, como.. você não se machucou, Sakura?

- Ah.. não... er... Pura sorte, eu acho!

Ah, NUNCA que seu pai acreditaria nisso.. ou acreditaria?

- Muito bem... que bom, certo? Amanhã a gente arruma essa bagunça e sai pra ver uma escrivaninha pra substituir, já que é domingo. - Fujitaka beija a testa da filha e se dirige à porta - Boa noite, minha filha! Que sua mãe olhe por você.

Sakura, meio atordoada com os eventos, sentou-se na cama sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras do pai. Kero fora louco de ter feito o que fez! Deitara-se novamente e tentara dormir, mas sem sucesso. Havia fechado a janela para punir Kero, mas ficou com pena. Ao abri-la, Kero voa para cima da menina na sua forma de "bichinho de pelúcia", resmungando coisas que Sakura não entendia - ou pelo menos não queria entender.

- Ninguém mandou você me trancar naquela mochila!! Eu tentei me manifestar, mas acho que a senhorita tem sono de pedra, né, Sakura?!

- Que É? Eu não ouvi nada a noite inteira, fora você destruindo a mobília!

- Como isso?! Eu estive gritando de dentro dessa maldita mochila desde que saímos da casa de Tomoyo e vocês encontraram Meiling na rua!! Aí eu senti a presença do moleque desgraçado e me aquietei pra saber o que ele queria com você. Assim que ouvi você soluçar eu comecei a espernear de novo, mas nada que eu fiz chamou sua atenção!!

- Ai, tá, desculpa, Kero! Acho que eu tava meio distraída...

- Meio?! Ah, sei!! Agora dá licença que eu vou jogar meu videogame!!

- QUÊ? Tá louco?! São onze da noite! Eu quero dormir!

- Azar o SEU! Eu quero jogar meu videogame! E você já foi má comigo duas vezes hoje! Me prendeu dentro da mochila e pra fora de casa! Não vai nem deixar eu jogar um joguinho?!

- Ai, Kerooo... meia hora! SÓ! Não quero nem saber de mais. Onze e meia eu desligo tudo, se você não desligar!

- Tá, tá, já entendi! E vê se não fica pensando naquele garoto idiota!! Lembra da Tomoyo! Tá?

- Uhum, pode deixar... - Sakura voltou a se aninhar em sua cama, sentindo um sono pesado a levar embora. Kero ficou até quatro e meia da madrugada jogando videogame, desmaiando de sono na frente da TV ligada.

------------

A/N: Weeeeeeee acabou. Tá, acabou o capitulo 4... o próximo capitulo vai ter um pedacinho especial bem feliz estilo songfic porque eu fiquei inspirada mas não coube nessa parte da história x Hehehe!! Preparem-se XD

E vão ler a fic da minha nee (profile dela aki eh tolie.. da qual eu estou me orgulhando mto no momento aehuaehuae

Beijos gente ;D 


	6. OH MY GOD!

A/N: Pessoas... o capitulo começa meio deprimente, mas fica melhor, eu PROMETO! Leiam e "reviewem", pleaase XDD 

Disclaimer (sempre esqueço dessa budega): CCS é do CLAMP, nao meu. Só Minoru e o médico sao meus. Bleeeh.

-- Saudades --

Capítulo 06: OH MY GOD!

Sakura dormia pesadamente, sonhando com coisas estranhas (algo a que se acostumara desde que abriu aquele livro...) quando um barulho estridente a acordou. Ela pulou da cama espantada, alerta, pronta para o que quer que fosse. Era apenas seu despertador. Desligou-o e voltou a deitar-se, virando a cabeça para a parede e pensando em como queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

A verdade era que Sakura mudou muito, sim. Com a viagem da prima, Sakura se rebelou. Com a falta de notícias de Syaoran, Sakura se deprimiu. O irmão não perdia a chance de importuná-la, mas o que Sakura não sabia é que ele o fazia para melhorar o astral da irmã. Procurando distração, independência e proteção, Sakura tomou aulas de diversas artes marciais: karatê, taekwondo, kung-fu, aikidô... quando seu pai percebeu que a filha começara a criar músculos muito aparentes, resolveu conversar com a menina e dizer que era o suficiente. Não que Sakura tenha entendido completamente o pai, mas, apesar de toda a rebeldia e a depressão, a última coisa que Sakura faria era desobedecer seu sempre compreensivo pai. Então começou a trabalhar. Aos catorze anos, Sakura arrumara seu primeiro emprego numa loja de sorvetes. Fez muito sucesso, já que era linda e estava no meio da puberdade. Não demorou muito para a esmirrada Sakura tornar-se bela em todos os aspectos. Os traços de seu rosto suavizaram-se, seus olhos um tanto grandes e sempre brilhantes tornaram-se mais calmos... a menina cresceu.

Mas a sua dor não a permitia ser feliz, muito embora não lhe faltassem propostas. Pode-se dizer que não fosse a isolação de Sakura de vez enquando no colégio, ela poderia ter se tornado a mais popular. Mas isso nunca teve muita iportância para Sakura. Seus colegas não a entendiam, mas esse mistério por trás da menina flor-de-cerejeira era apenas mais lenha à ser colocada no fogo dos meninos, que caíam como chuva nos pés da garota.

Sakura olhava para seu passado um tanto desinteressante. O que diria para Meiling e Tomoyo, que estavam acostumadas a viver tantas aventuras ao seu lado? Pegou-se imaginando que, mais uma vez, atuaria como ouvinte da conversa.

Parecia-lhe injusto Syaoran voltar e achar que tudo pudesse ser como antes. Não seria como antes...

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Parece que foi ontem  
Você era uma parte de mim  
Eu costumava "ser" tão alta  
Eu costumava ser tão forte

Seus braços apertados em torno de mim Tudo, parecia tão certo  
Inquebrãvel, como se nada pudesse dar errado  
Agora eu não consigo respirar  
Não consigo dormir  
Eu quase não suporto

Sakura levantou-se e escavou em seu armário atrás de um certo ursinho. Ao achar, sentou-se no chão e abraçou bem apertado o bichinho de pelúcia. Era só um bichinho de pelúcia, no final das contas, certo? Ah, bem que poderia ter sido. Mas não foi... Para Sakura, aquilo representava tudo e nada. Seu coração e sua mente, todos os dias, naquilo que o ursinho representava e Sakura agora sentia-se intensamente cansada.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Aqui estou, novamente  
Estou em pedaços  
Não posso negar, não posso fingir  
Só achei que você fosse o cara certo  
Quebrada, bem no fundo  
Mas você não vai ver as lágrimas que choro  
Por trãs desses olhos castanhos  


Pegou-se pensando mais um vez o porquê de todo aquele sofrimento. Syaoran. Syaoran! Por quê? Por que tudo tinha que ter dado tão errado? No início, eram dignos de contos de fadas... e agora tudo transformara-se num exaustivo pesadelo. __

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Eu te disse tudo  
Me abri e deixei você entrar  
Você me fez sentir bem  
Uma vez na vida  
Agora tudo que sobrou de mim  
É o que eu finjo ser  
Tão controlada, mas tão bagunçada por dentro  
Porque eu não consigo respirar  
Não, eu não consigo dormir  
Eu quase não suporto

Tornei-se vulnerável por culpa dele. Nem mesmo a morte de sua mãe a fez assim... não fazia sentido para Sakura. Os dois eram tão importantes mas uma a fez sofrer mas progredir, ficar mais forte.. enquanto o outro a fez sofrer e regredir. Cônscia disso, de que havia regredido, Sakura levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Lá, lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Ele havia feito ela tão feliz por tão pouco... e tão miserável por tanto tempo. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Aqui estou, novamente  
Estou em pedaços  
Não posso negar, não posso fingir  
Só achei que você fosse o cara certo  
Quebrada, bem no fundo  
Mas você não vai ver as lágrimas que choro  
Por trãs desses olhos castanhos  


Por isso e um pouco mais, estava cansada. Era mais do que hora para acabar com todo esse sofrimento. Mais nenhuma lágrima... Sakura tentava sorrir olhando-se no espelho, mas de qualquer ângulo seu sorriso parecia-lhe de alguém exaurido e sofrido. Será que ela passava, realmente, essa imagem?

__

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Me engula e me cuspa para fora  
Por te odiar, eu me culpo  
Te ver me mata agora  
Não, eu não choro por fora  
Não mais...

Era o fim. Após discutir com Syaoran, decidira mudar tudo, assim deixaria de lado tudo que sentira até agora e começaria uma vida nova. Odiaria Syaoran, e ele a odiaria, talvez por pouco tempo, talvez para sempre. Não importava mais nada: somente Londres. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Aqui estou, novamente  
Estou em pedaços  
Não posso negar, não posso fingir  
Só achei que você fosse o cara certo  
Quebrada, bem no fundo  
Mas você não vai ver as lágrimas que choro  
Por trãs desses olhos castanhos  


Sakura entra no chuveiro e toma um banho longo e frio. Tenta relaxar todo seu corpo, aproveitando ao máximo cada segundo e cada gota d'água. Sai, veste uma roupa casual, seca o que pode dos cabelos compridos na toalha e cutuca Kero, acordando-o. Pega uma bolsa e enfia o que pode achar dos destroços de sua mesa, incluindo seu celular (que ela nunca usava, mas tinha a leve impressão que com Tomoyo na cidade, o aparelhinho não teria descanso tão cedo), sua carteira, as cartas Clow (agora cartas Sakura) e, por último, Kero. Deixando uma fresta aberta para que Kero pudesse abrir ele mesmo a bolsa em caso de, digamos, necessidade, Sakura sai de casa, deixando um bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha:

"Papai, saí de manhã. Não sei quanto tempo demorarei, mas estou com meu celular. Se eu resolver almoçar fora, ligo para casa para avisar. Arrumarei o quarto assim que voltar e poderemos sair para comprar a escrivaninha nova. Beijos, Sakura"

Em um apartamento pouco longe dali, uma cabeleira marrom era violentamente esfregada com shampoo debaixo do chuveiro. Syaoran sentia-se horrível: não só deixou de jantar na noite anterior, como passara metade da noite em um certo parquinho que lhe trouxe memórias que pretendia esquecer e com isso pegou um belo resfriado, com direito a febre e tudo o mais. Saiu do banho menos satisfeito do que esperava, mas um pouco mais relaxado. O que faria em relação a SakuraQUESTION MARK Precisava agir rápido, antes que o ódio dela fosse incorrigível. Ele sentia-se humilhado.. mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele apaixonara-se completamente e novamente após olhar naqueles olhos de cor de esmeralda e ver como Sakura havia ficado simplesmente linda com o tempo e com cabelos compridos.

Pôs-se a se arrumar, nenhuma gripezinha o derrubaria num momento como este. Ou talvez, só um pouquinho... assim que entrou na sala, aonde Minoru e Meiling tomavam um café da manhã muito romântico (providenciado pela padaria mais próxima que viram nas catálogo telefônico), pôs logo os pés na ordem errada, sentiu a cabeça pesada e perdeu controle das pernas, que imediatamente o decepcionaram: Syaoran caíra no chão, de joelhos, segurando a cabeça como se esta fosse explodir ali mesmo.

- OH MEU DEUS, SYAORAN!! - Meiling largou seu copo bruscamente, deixando-o cair para socorrer o primo.

- Senhor Li!! O senhor está bem?? - foi a vez do namorado levantar-se e ajudar a acomodá-lo melhor, mesmo que no cháo. 

- Argh... estou bem, estou ótimo, me larguem... por favor!! - sentiu-se obrigado a ser educado para ser deixado em paz. Tentou levantar-se, cambaleando e foi amparado por Minoru, não pôde recusar a ajuda, pois se recusasse, certamente cairia.

- Vou chamar um táxi! Você vai pro hospital, AGORA!

- QUÊ?! MEILING! Não se atreva a tocar no telefone! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu já já melhoro. Nada demais, apenas uma tontura... uma leve febre...

- Febre? Vamos ver isso, Li. - Minoru põe sua mão sobre a testa do rapaz: obviamente, Syaoran pegava fogo. - LEVE febre?? Não vai brincar com fogo agora, vai.. Syaoran??

Aos poucos Syaoran desmaiou nos braços de Minoru. Este simplesmente o pegou no colo, com um esforço relativamente grande (Syaoran estava pesado pois treinava religiosamente, portanto estava, apesar da idade precore, bem musculoso) e o levou de volta para seu colchão, cobrindo-o, enquanto Meiling trocava de roupa para ir até a farmácia comprar um termômetro e remédios para febre e gripe.

Enquanto isso, na mansão da família Daidouji, chegava Sakura, um tanto cansada, após ter caminhado o caminho até a casa da prima. Não estava mais acostumada a andar distâncias longas... sempre usou seu roller. Se não fossem suas aulas de educação física, certamente não teria aguentado o percurso. Assim que a governanta a deixou entrar, Tomoyo veio com aqueles olhos brilhantes para cima de Sakura, que logo notou as olheiras e o cabelo bagunçado da prima.

- Tomoyo.. o que houve??

- AH! Preciso te mostrar! Passei a noite inteira desenhando! Uma coleção de vestidos, roupas, designs, todos pra você, Saki-chan!

- Quê..? A.. a noite inteira?! Tá louca, prima??

- Claro que não, bobinha! Estava com TANTAS saudades de desenhar para você... e agora que cresceu, vestirá muito melhor as roupas! Farei roupas que nem sei se você terá coragem de usar! Acredite, Saki-chan, você vai arrasar!

- Do que você tá falando, Tomoyo?? Quer relaxar um pouco, por favor? Calma, devagar... primeiro, quantos cafés você tomou?

- Hmm.. vejamos.. nas duas primeiras horas, foi um bule inteiro! Nunca pensei que eu seria capaz. Hihihi... mas depois fui simplesmente fazendo e tomando... acho que até passou o efeito, sabe?

- Aposto... Bom! Você precisa ir DORMIR. - Sakura pegou a mão da prima e começou a puxá-la para seu quarto, no andar de cima.

- Não.. por favor, deixe-me te mostrar os desenhos Saki-chaaaan...

- Ai, Tomoyo... Ok, ok, aonde estão?

- No meu escritório! Uh, acho que.. café me deixa meio bêbada.. hihihi... - nesse momento, Tomoyo tropeça em um degrau, enquanto Sakura tenta segurá-la e levá-la em segurança até seu escritório.

- Que bom, Tomoyo.. que bom que descobriu isso sozinha! - Sakura dá um sorriso meio sem graça para a amiga, que então solta uma leve risada e tropeça novamente.

Muitos degraus e tropeços mais tarde, entraram no escritório de Tomoyo, aonde parecia ter ocorrido uma festa. Copos para todos os lados e papel atrás de papel em todos os cantos. Quase perfeitamente empilhados, no centro da mesa, estão quase 100 desenhos. O primeiro parece-lhe LINDO, mas Sakura não fala nada para não empolgar mais ainda a prima.

- Sakura... apresento-lhe a melhor coleção de roupas que já desenhei! A Coleção Debutante para Flores de Cerejeira!! - com essas palavras, Tomoyo dá um passo para trás, pretendendo sentar-se na cadeira, escorregando e, por pouco, quase caindo de bunda no chão. - Oopss.. escorreguei! Hihi..

Sakura senta-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e faz menção de pegar os desenhos, mas olha para Tomoyo antes. Esta havia encostado a cabeça na cadeira e estava vagarosamente caindo no sono. Sakura aproveitou para esperar até que Tomoyo adormecesse para ver os desenhos. 

Assim que Tomoyo caiu no sono, Sakura a levou para o quarto, com um pouco de esforço - havia feito de tudo menos musculação, podia atacar e defender-se, mas levantamento de peso não era exatamente sua especialidade. Deixando Tomoyo na cama e cobrindo-a, Sakura voltou ao escritório e sentou-se, calmamente olhando pelos desenhos, deixando escapar sorrisos e suspiros, pelas lembranças e pelos desenhos maravilhosos. Tomoyo era uma verdadeira artista. O telefone subtamente interrompeu seu pensamento, fazendo-a pular da cadeira, espalhando todos os desenhos. Ia atender o telefone quando lembrou-se de que as governantas geralmente o faziam. Juntou todos os desenhos e colocou-os em cima da mesa, e ao mesmo tempo ouviu passos correndo em direção ao escritório. A porta se abriu devagar, porém, e apareceu somente a cabeça da governanta ofegante:

- É... É.. a senhorita Li! E.. e.. algo aconteceu! Como a Senhorita Daidouji estava dormindo, sugeri que você pudesse atender e ela mandou passar-lhe o telefone.. é urgente! - com essas palavras, ela abriu somente um pouco a porta, o suficiente para passar seu braço e dar a Sakura o telefone. Assim que Sakura pegou o telefone a governanta fez reverência pela porta entreaberta e saiu.

- Alô? Meiling, é você?!

- SIM! Sakura, rápido! Syaoran... ele está doente, só que nós não conhecemos mais ninguém aqui fora você e a Tomoyo, e precisamos de um médico de confiança! - Meiling falava com pressa. Sakura sentiu seu coração avançar-lhe a garganta. Queria chorar. Doente?

- O que houve, afinal?? Como assim, doente?! - Sakura ouviu um fio de voz sair da sua boca, sem nem mesmo pensar no que falava. - Eu.. eu vou levar meu médico aí! Não se mexam! Não saiam daí!!

Sem pensar duas vezes e nem mesmo esperar resposta, Sakura desligou o telefone, pegouo primeiro papel que viu pela frente e rabiscou um bilhete para Tomoyo, avisando que Syaoran estava doente. Deixou o bilhete por debaixo da porta do quarto de Tomoyo e correu o mais rápido que pôde pela mansão, pela saída, pela rua. Chegou na porta do médico da família. Sakura parou e respirou. Tocou a campainha. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu na porta e tocou na campainha. Alguém TINHA que estar de plantão! Tocou a campainha mais duas, três vezes... finalmente, a porta se abriu lentamente e seu médico a olhou com uma cara sonolenta.

- Se...Senhorita Kinomoto! Bom dia. Vejo que acorda cedo. Me desculpa, eu estava descansando. Fiquei de plantão ontem à noite. A que devo essa honra?!

- Meu amigo! Está doente! Preciso que venha comigo, agora! Rápido!! 

- Aah.. acalme-se, vou pegar minhas coisas!

O bom doutor pegou sua mala, pôs sapatos nos pés e convidou Sakura a entrar no carro. Assim que entrou, Sakura começou a dar-lhe as direções. Em pouco tempo, estavam na frente do apartamento de Meiling, Syaoran e agora Minoru. Meiling rapidamente abriu a porta e deu espaço para entrarem, agradecendo Sakura pela sua rapidez. O doutor mostrou-se o caminho e começou a examinar Syaoran. Parou no meio de um procedimento, olhando fixamente para o rapaz. Levantou-se e mostrou sua preocupação:

- Sinto muito, mas precisamos levar o rapaz para o hospital.

--------------------- 

A/N: HÁ! Não demorei.. milagreeees existeeee! E o capitulo ficou um pouco mais longo que os outros! Demorou, mas eu consegui hehehe.. tá, deixei um baita dum cliffhanger mas tuuuuuuudo bem vcs verao logo logo o que aconteceu com o bobao do Syaoran.. agora, que que eu fiz com a pobre da Tomoyo, neh nao..? podem me bater, vai, eu deixo!!

A musica ali eh da Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes. Eu acho linda... eu adoro a Kelly P eu traduzi, entao pode ter coisas erradas ali.. mas dá pra ter uma ideia neh? xP

Até o capitulo 7, gente!! XD


End file.
